


This One's For You

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Creepy Jay, Dirty Talk, G1 Climax, In more ways than one probably, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unwanted Advances, g129
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “My little 94lbs of pleasure...This one's for you.”





	This One's For You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is completely and entirely Jay's fault. He started this by flirting with Rocky before a match. I am merely the messenger. And I tried not to let him grow on me but HERE WE FUCKING ARE.

“You know, I never really put it together until just now.”

Later, when he was safely back in his hotel room, Rocky would scold himself for being so careless.

He _knew_ that there were bad people around, and that it wasn't safe to be alone, especially at the arena.

But he let his guard down one too many times, apparently. He told his CHAOS brothers that he'd catch up, that he wanted to check on some things first before heading out.

And now, everyone was gone, and he was alone in a small room with the worst person of all.

Jay White's smile was cruel and full of teeth as his eyes took in all Rocky's body: his hair, his chest, his waist, his legs.

In the silence, it made Romero's hair stand on end, being scrutinized so openly and thoroughly.

This absolutely was _not_ going to end well.

“You know, Okada always talked so fondly of you to me...Well, back when we were on speaking terms. He would go on forever about how you're one of the best he'd ever met, how you're his closet friend, and so much more bullshit that I did not at all care about.

“I didn't give it shit, truly; but I also couldn't understand what it was that made him love you so damn much.”

The Switchblade crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, relaxed and calm. Everything about him screamed a threat, though, and it set Rocky's teeth on edge.

“What do you _want_, Jay?” he asked, expression and voice carefully neutral. “I don't have time for—”

“But I _see_ it now! It just hit me as I watched you! You're funny, you're passionate, you're honest, and you're kind of fucking _sexy_, man! I totally get it! Little Kazu must have had a blast fucking you every which way from Sunday over the years!”

Rocky's eyes narrowed, mouth set in a tight line. Though his face was burning, he refused to play into the obvious trap. “Jay, get the fuck out of my way. I'm going home.”

White threw back his head and laughed at that, blue-tinted hair catching the barest bit of light. “Oh, come on, don't be like that. Why don't you give me a try before you knock it? I'll do you just right, and it'll help us both get through the rest of this fucking tournament.”

“I don't want _anything_ to do with you.”

“Look at you, the perfect height and size,” Jay continued with a grin, as though Rocky hadn't said anything at all, taking slow steps forwards, towards his target, appraising him. “I could pick you up so easily, and sit you right on my cock...”

Rocky pushed past Jay with a huff; and when the younger man reached out to grab his arm, Romero kicked him hard in the leg. With a yelp, Jay fell to one knee.

“Feisty,” he winced, grin never truly leaving his face. “That's good. I can't wait to have you struggling underneath me, _just_ like that. Our bodies would feel so good together, wouldn't they?”

“You're a fucking pervert.”

“And you're a fun-sized cock sleeve, but you don't hear me going on about it.”

At the limits of his control, Rocky turned on his heel and smacked Jay square in the face, the sounds echoing in the large, empty room.

Jay's eyes were wide with shock for a moment, but he quickly blinked and recovered himself, smile returning with more malice than before.

“I somewhat liked that,” he whispered, voice low and dangerous. “How about you give me one more?”

Before Rocky could stop himself, his fist had already shot out towards Jay's smug, hated face.

But the Switchblade was ready this time, like he always was; he caught Rocky's arm, and let the momentum send them both to the floor, Romero's body crashing on top of his. In less than a second, he had the smaller man by the wrists, and Jay looked up at Rocky with the most seductive look he could muster.

“Whooo, yes! Just like this!” he laughed, breathless and drunk on how easy if was to force Rocky to play his game. “Ride me, Rocky baby!”

Romero scrambled to his feet, pulling away hard from Jay's grasping hands and obvious erection. He didn't even look at White as he stormed from the room, face red and hands shaking.

He knew that Jay was out of his goddamn mind...but just how far was that sick fuck going to go?

Rocky's thoughts were dark as he left the arena and called a cab. It took several minutes for him to remember that he hadn't checked his phone in a while.

Sure enough, there were 6 missed messages: One from Okada, two from Goto, one from Ishii, and one from Yano. All 4 of them were worried, asking him in various states of English and Japanese where the hell he was, and if he was okay, and if he needed help. For a moment, it made his heart warm, and chased away the chill that Jay had been setting into his bones over the last few days.

But the last message was from a number he didn't recognize. Against his better judgment, Rocky opened it; and immediately, a cold wind blew through his soul.

It was a short message, with a simple picture: five hash marks, drawn onto a wall in what hopefully wasn't blood. But one was blurred, as though it had been rubbed out.

A countdown.

But a countdown to _what_?

Rocky's hands began shaking once again as he read the words underneath the image.

_Breathe with me. _


End file.
